The Dolly Paradox
by Finn Hackapell
Summary: What else could be wrong if The G force, That Ben had created became trusted to become his Daughter's Family after his Tragic Death NEW CHAPTER EVERY SATURDAY


G-Force: The Dolly Paradox

CHAPTER I

During the 5th Anniversary of the most beloved espionage squad force, Darwin was in A Laboratory. Fastened into the Dissection Table. 2 FBI investigators take seats in Chairs. The lights are prepared for the patient.

The team Leader asked for Mercy to the Scientists.

"Just Hold still, Darwin, Everything is going to be all over soon."

The Scientist softly asked.

"No, You are going to kill me and my team!, Tell me what's going on!".

Darwin Cried.

Juarez struggled to slip her self out of the Strap and Blaster begged the Scientists to give him the shot to spare the Rest of the team

"Spare them you cowards!, Take me instead!, I'd rather die!"

Struggling Blaster in his strap.

"This is Insanity!, We are FBI agents!"

Cried Juarez.

"Yes, But your unit has been shut down 4 years ago, Any projects that are requested no longer effective are considered a threat to this country".

"We need confirmation from our Trainer.. Ben!"

Darwin reasoned

"Get Ben on the line. Make sure to Trace the call,"

Requested the Scientist.

The phone rang as soon Ben picked up the phone.

"Alright, Im sorry for the Inconvenience, Sir. I'll inform the Chief commander about the current Situation.

Ben apologizes to the Investigator.

"5 years ago, Our team has manage to prove themselves worthy of the Ranks Federal Private Intelligence but before that, the Chief in Command requested me to prepare a Euthanasia Room in case if the project has failed Their Mission To get rid of any information of this project.

A tear drop from Darwin's Eyes as he recalls all the memories he had with his team.

"No!, I don't Believe what you said!, You told us that you will still be proud of us no matter what happens!"

Blaster then Cried.

Hurley began sobbing as he face his own Fate. The team struggled more then ever to escape.

"Apologizes sir, In case if any of the Team members become recalcitrant, There are anesthetic machines below the table to help contend with their resilience."

Ben explained to the Investigators.

They prepared the oxygen masks to the members of the team and started the Machines, and Ben apologizes to Darwin that this will be the last time they would see the team and each other."

"I-Im, so sorry Darwin, It was fun having your team around."

The rooms locked itself. Then suddenly all the lights went out

"Sir what's going on?"

Asked one of the Investigators.

Obviously Ben was trying to play a trick on us, Request for Back up"

Commanded the Lead Investigator

" This is Delta Charlie Six-two-Niner, Requesting backup for Sabering Laboratories at room E-11!, Do you Copy!"

The radio went static.

"Sir We have no connection here"

The Investigator replies.

The gas vents began dispersing neurotoxins into the room. Then the Investigators began banging on the door as they cried.

"LET US OUT BEN, I WILL RIP YOUR SPINE OUT OF YOUR BACK!"

The two officers had passed out from the neurotoxic gas. The Air vents ventilate the room before Ben comes inside the Room. Ben grabs the 4 members and put them in one cage as he made his escape with a getaway car.

Darwin wakes up from the shaking of the Vehicle.

"Ben! What's happening!?. Why are the police after us?

This must be a misunderstanding, we have to talk to them and convince them that you work for the FBI!"

"They aren't after you! Darwin!. They are after me!"

Ben fanatically replied while driving at full speed.

"I don't believe you.. You wouldn't hurt anybody would you?.."

Ben opens the Cage and furiously takes Darwin to show him the Side mirrors.

"LOOK AT IT DARWIN. DO THEY LOOK LIKE POLICE TO YOU?."

Ben yells at Darwin..

Darwin had observed that there also black Ferrari cars that were along together with the police in the chase.

…

"I think we lost them.."

The car suddenly stopped as they heard a pop sound.

"Ben.. Are you alright?.."

Darwin asked.

"Thanks a lot Darwin, We've hit a car spike."

Ben sighed.

"But, how is it my fault?"

Darwin asked with a puzzled face.

"You didn't take the tracker out of you"

Ben argued"

Darwin sat in utter confusion while Ben thinks up a plan of how to escape the situation.

"Oh wait you can't, It's implanted in your Brain"

"BEN DO SOMETHING!?"

Darwin cried.

"Hold on, I'll try to Connect to the WIFI"

Ben replied

"Ben!, come on. This is no time for Facebook!"

Blaster yelled.

Ben steps out of the car brings the cage with him.

"Alright this should buy us time."

The whole district suddenly becomes overwhelmed with Darkness as Ben runs for his escape route.

"This is Delta Charlie Six-two Niner, We have lost visuals with the suspect."

He goes inside his Underground Laboratory hidden near a memorial Park.

Ben opens the trap door and calls for his Daughter's Name.

"PENNY!, PENNY! ARE YOU HERE?"

A girl comes out of another trap door struck in fear.

"What happening Papa?, Are we going to Die?"

Penny cries in fear.

"No sweetie, We'll be fine"

Ben consoling Penny and removing his Lab gown.

"Alright Ben, What's the plan"

Juarez sighed.

"Ooooh is this the part where we shoot down the Police with Laser beams?"

Hurley excites.

"Hurley, this is not the time for this."

Darwin reminded.

"My plan is to get you dickheads out of here"

Ben fanatically answers.

He puts the rest of the team one by one to their own respective chambers and closes them. He turns the valves and gas emits in to their chambers.

"Alright guys, what ever you do. Don't inhale the gas, It will vaporize you insides"

"Ben, I don't understand, what are you trying to do?"

Hurley asks worriedly.

"I'm sorry but this might sting A little bit".

"The team chattered in confusion as electricity charged up into their chambers"

"BEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!, THIS IS CRAZY!"

Juarez cried.

The members struggled and screamed into their agony.

"Papa!, I don't want to see them die. I just want to see one for my Birthday"

Penny sobs

"Look penny, you can have all of them, but I want you to trust papa. Because Papa knows what he is doing, alright?"

Ben tried to put a smile to his Daughters.

The electricity stopped and the Four comrades came out of their chambers.

"What.. Happened."

Darwin realizes that his size changed.

"I feel.. Tall"

Darwin utters.

"Look guys!, Ben became suddenly short!"

Hurley laughed.

"Ben didn't become short, We became tall"

Juarez answers Hurley.

"Papa!, They are as tall as you!"

Penny Exclaimed.

"Yes I know.. Ben sighed."

An explosion was heard at the ceiling.

"Shit. We don't have much time left."

Ben said in frustration.

"Alright guys. Take Penny with you inside the Time machine!"

There was banging at the Door.

BEN LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY.

He starts up the machine, scrambling with the computer.

"NO! PAPA!, YOU CAN'T STAY HERE!, YOU'LL BE DEAD!."

Penny sobs.

"Don't worry penny!, I'll fix this"

"BEN!, I'LL STAY!…

GO WITH YOUR DAUGHTER!"

Darwin cried.

I'm sorry Darwin. I have to fix this.

The machine has already progressed to 80%

"Darwin.. Promise me one thing. Just take care of my Daughter."

Darwin was speechless as his Eyes were covered with tears.

The Machine fully Progressed. With no doubt Ben pulled the lever and wishes his last goodbyes to the Team and his Daughter.

A bullet went through Ben's Skull leaving his smile of hope fixed to his face.

Penny cried for her father and Juarez hugged her then watched the lifeless Ben fall down to the ground.


End file.
